Trading Faces
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "Shinichi and Kaito decide to trade places during a heist. Things go about as well as you expect." /requested by Saccharine Silver, ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"Shinichi and Kaito decide to trade places during a heist. Things go about as well as you expect."

**Requestor: **Saccharine Silver

**Pairing: **established Shinichi x Kaito / Kaito x Shinichi

**Note(s): **Suuuper creative title, I know.

**Trading Faces**

"I really – _ow, _that's my face – hate you, you know."

"That's rude." This was said as Kaito unceremoniously ripped his shirt off.

Shinichi flinched, still rubbing at the part of his face where Kaito had pressed his monocle. He positioned it carefully over his eye, blinking a few times experimentally. "I'm pretty sure going along with this ridiculous idea of yours makes me the best boyfriend ever, and you should definitely reward me when we get home."

"What _kind _of reward?" Even as Kaito tossed his tie at Shinichi and tugged on the detective's shirt, he somehow managed to sneak in a suggestive smirk.

"You know what – stop looking at me like that, please." Shinichi shuddered, pulling on the suit jacket and buttoning it with slight irritation. "I meant it more in a… I don't even know. Forget about it." He kicked off his sneakers. "Give me your shoes."

"Of course, my dear," Kaito purred, slipping off his shoes and reaching for Shinichi's.

After he pulled on Kaito's boots, Shinichi straightened. "How do I look?" he asked, running a hand through his hair to mess it up before putting on Kaito's hat.

Kaito grinned, silently admiring the way the cape fell over Shinichi's shoulders and the monocle dulled the azure of his eye. He reached out to smooth down Shinichi's lapels. "Good enough to deserve a very, _very _nice reward when we get home."

"Shut up and fix your hair," Shinichi told him, though there was more than a hint of amusement in his voice. He glanced at the door to the hotel room. "Right, I really should be going now. Please don't kill Hakuba, and please don't do anything that I wouldn't. As in, flip up anyone's skirt or flirt unduly."

"And in return, don't start rattling off the murder rates of Tokyo or talk about Sherlock Holmes while crying hysterically into a cup of coffee –"

"That was _one _time! It was, like, three in the morning and I had just read _The Final Problem_!"

"– and we'll be good." Pausing, Kaito bent forward to plant a quick kiss on Shinichi's lips. As he leaned back, he flattened his hair with one hand and patted Shinichi's hip with the other. "See you in a few minutes, _Kid_."

Shinichi, who had gone a little wide-eyed with surprise, rolled his eyes, swatting Kaito's hands away from him fondly. "Sexual harassment," he muttered before turning for the door, the cape swishing out behind him dramatically. He glanced back over his shoulder, though, and offered a faint smirk. "Bye for now, _tantei-kun_."

All Kaito could think was _damn he looks good in the suit _as Shinichi left the room. He was going to remember this for later.

* * *

><p>For some reason, Hakuba couldn't help but stare at Shinichi, who had just returned from the bathroom. He looked absolutely the same, and he'd passed the face-tug test, so Hakuba should be able to rest easy, but there was just <em>something <em>off about him.

Was it his clothes? No – those were definitely Shinichi's, down to the missing button on his shirt. Was it his hair? No – his hair looked just about normal, though with an extra cowlick here and there (explainable, considering they were in the middle of a somewhat stressful Kid heist). Was it his eyes? Well, Hakuba never really paid attention to the exact shade of blue Shinichi's eyes were, so he wasn't entirely sure.

Hakuba grumbled a little to himself as Shinichi made a very Shinichi-esque comment about the setup in the hall. He didn't know why, but there was _definitely _something off. Was he missing something really obvious? Because it really felt as if he was, but at the same time, he just couldn't figure out _what _it was, exactly, that was so wrong.

He was just about to collapse over the suspense, when the lights dimmed – Nakamori shrieked something like "He's here!" – and Kid descended lightly from the ceiling, landing gracefully on the display case. A spotlight coming from God knows where suddenly engulfed him in bright white light, catching on the monocle and highlighting his huge, very Kid-like smirk.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" he called loudly in English, and Hakuba frowned, because was it just him, or did he sound _just_ a little different from usual?

His chance to think about that disappeared as the magician swept his cape around the display case and the lights went completely out, including the spotlight. There was a shout coming from somewhere to his left – Shinichi was yelling something, it seemed.

The lights finally came on, and an exhibit hall void of both gem and thief greeted the task force's shocked eyes.

Beside him, Shinichi growled something angrily (it sounded a bit like "Stupid Kid," and shot off down the hall. Hakuba blinked in surprise for a second - dammit, he _still_ felt there was something wrong with Shinichi - before he started after him.

He rounded a corner and nearly tripped over two figures sprawled across the ground. With some confusion, Hakuba backpedaled, staring down at them. "What –"

On the ground, _Kuroba Kaito_, of all people, drew himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his head. "What the –"

Shinichi, who was scrubbing at his face, glared at him. "I was going after Kid, you know. Why are _you _here?" He sighed. "He's probably long gone by now."

"I'm _sorry _that I wanted to see you," Kaito said, affronted. His eyes narrowed as he watched Shinichi. "And I have some _things _to say about Kid's performance today. The heist was over way too soon."

"Well, maybe Kid isn't used to pulling heists like this," Shinichi retorted, standing up and dusting himself off. He offered Kaito a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Maybe he feels as if it's his first time pulling a heist."

"How could he? He's been at so many heists. He knows how they usually work," countered Kaito, even as he wrapped an arm around Shinichi's waist and they headed towards back towards the exhibit hall.

Shinichi smirked suddenly. "Does this mean no more reward for me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not. White suits you really, _really _well."

Hakuba stared after them, completely bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, poor Hakuba.<strong>

**Anyway, hope that was acceptable, Saccharine Silver (and everyone else reading this), and I'll be back in a few days with a Kaito-stalks-Conan fic! (Yeah, I know. Sounds kind of creepy.) - Luna**


End file.
